


You May Never Get A Second Chance

by Quipxotic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s15e22 Two Steps Back, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: An unexpected call could upend Tony’s plans for the day.(Or, what was said in McGee's call to DiNozzo in Abby's hospital room?)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You May Never Get A Second Chance

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Clearly you’ve never tried to make it up three flights of stairs with a kid.” Tony’s phone finally stopped ringing as he fit his key into the door of the apartment he shared with his father and daughter. He smiled down at Tali who was balanced on his hip. “That’s better. If it’s important, they’ll leave a message. Meanwhile, what do ya say we see what Daddy can scare up for lunch?”

His daughter grinned back and clapped her hands. “Crepes!” 

“Yes I know, you love crepes.” He let himself in and closed the door behind them. “I was thinking more like a good, old-fashioned American delicacy called PB&J. That’s a little more in your old dad’s cooking skill set.”

“Crepes!”

Tony laughed. “I wonder who you get your stubbornness from, me or your mother?” Putting her down, he ruffled her hair. “Let’s be real, it’s probably both of us. Go get cleaned up and I’ll start on lunch.” Once she was on her way, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, pressed the code to unlock it, and selected the waiting voicemail message. 

“Hey Tony.” His eyes lit up when he heard McGee’s voice, but his expression quickly changed. Something was wrong. McGee sounded wrong. “I’m sorry to bother you. Something…terrible has happened.” There was a long pause and in the silence Tony pictured all the possibilities. Bishop dead, or Jimmy Palmer, or Ducky…maybe even Gibbs, assuming the man really wasn’t immortal. “It’s Abby. She’s been shot.” Tony felt as if his heart stopped for a moment, then just as suddenly it began to race. He leaned against the kitchen counter to steady himself. “She’s alive,” McGee continued hurriedly, as if he’d just realized what Tony’s reaction would be to that statement. “She’s in the hospital in a coma. But Clayton Reeves…he wasn’t so lucky. Anyway, I just wanted you to know. Hope you’re well, Tony.” 

Tony clicked off the message and dialed McGee’s number. He picked up the call on the second ring. “Hey-”

“Tell me everything, Tim.”

“There’s not much to tell.” McGee's voice was thick with exhaustion. He sounded hollowed out, fragile even. “Reeves and Abby went to dinner last night at this new restaurant. They were shot after they left, in an alley nearby. Reece’s wallet and Abby’s purse were taken. The PD is calling it a robbery gone wrong.”

“What does Gibb’s gut say?”

“He thinks it was a set up, someone targeting Abby. Torres and Bishop are looking through the cases she’s worked for suspects.”

Tony made a face. “That’s a lot of possibilities.” 

“Don’t I know it.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Oh, you know…”

“No Tim, that’s why I asked. Have you been there all night?” He shook his head. “Stupid question, of course you have. Have you eaten?”

“Jimmy brought me something earlier.”

Which you probably haven’t touched, Tony thought ruefully. He couldn’t blame McGee for that, he’d probably be the same if he were there. “Do I need to come back? Tali, Senior, and I can be on a plane to the U.S. in a few hours-”

“No,” McGee interrupted. “I mean I’d love to see you, I’m sure Bishop and Gibbs would too, but…” He sighed. “Well, there’s no point in both of us sitting here, going stir-crazy.” 

Tony nodded. “Understood. What about security for Abby?” 

“The hospital’s on alert and I’ve got Abby’s room secured.” 

Tony heard Talia’s quiet footsteps in the hallway. “Watch your six, Tim. Call me if you need anything or if something changes. Oh, and when you find out the funeral arrangements for Clay, let me know.” He paused. “I love you, man.”

“I know. Thanks, Tony, I will.” 

Tony smiled sadly. “Come on Timothy, is that the best you can do?”

There was a whine to McGee’s voice that reminded Tony of Tim’s probie days. “Why do I need to say it back to you?”

“Because life is fragile,” Tony was serious now, “and we don’t always get second chances to tell people how we feel. Besides…” He forced a lighter, more flippant tone to his voice; McGee had enough to worry about without Tony adding to his dark mood. “You can’t resist me. And really, who could blame you?” 

McGee snorted a laugh. “All right, fine. I love you too. I’ll keep you posted. Bye.” 

“Bye.” Tony hung up the phone and spotted Tali staring at him.

“Abba? Is something wrong?” 

“Uncle Tim just called to let me know Auntie Abby is sick.” He walked to her and knelt down to give her a hug. “But she’s going to be fine. I know it.”

Tali put her arms around her father’s neck and they stayed like that for a few moments. Tony wiped his eyes behind her back and then chuckled as he stood. “Now, how about lunch?”

“Crepes!”

With the exaggerated sigh of a put-upon but fond father, Tony picked up his phone and searched for a recipe for crepes.


End file.
